Just Like Heaven
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: A story based off the movie Just Like Heaven. What if Elizabeth remembered David after their kiss in the hospital? Please RR and enjoy!


**Hello all! This is my Just Like Heaven story. After seeing the movie, I NEEDED to read a fan fic about it, and since I couldn't find one, I had to make do with making one myself! This is a bit of an AU ending. What if ****Elizabeth**** remembered David after he kissed her in the hospital?**

**…**

**Enjoy!**

"No!" David shot a desperate last look at the fading Elizabeth and then without knowing exactly why he did it, he pressed his lips on the dying one. For one sweet moment their lips were together and a rush of emotions swelled up in David's heart.

He was in heaven, Elizabeth was coming back, she had too. All those fairy tales? They were true right? True love's first kiss? Elizabeth's face swam before him.

_"I think I could ever really touch you, I might wake up from all this…"_

Then, as soon as the euphoria had started, it ended as David was roughly tackled to the ground.

"No!" He struggled against the security guards, his desperate eyes meeting Elizabeth's now nearly faded blue ones. Her hand was on her lips, her expression one of shock… Then she faded and was gone.

"No! Elizabeth!" David jerked his legs and wrestled trying to get free. A few moments passed and David squeezed his eyes shut, still valiantly struggling against his opponents. The harder he struggled… maybe it wouldn't be true. David would just break free and go back and Elizabeth would be awake, and she could touch him. Logic clouded his senses and pushed away the comforting thoughts. She was gone. Oh, God. She was gone.

"Elizabeth…" The name left his lips softly and at the moment he stopped struggling, an unfamiliar blip sound resounded in the quiet room. David's eyes shot open and for the next few seconds, David's gasp was the only sound in the room. There, again! The blip! The green line that had only ten seconds earlier been flat, pronouncing Elizabeth dead, was steadily rising and falling.

A cough.

Murmurs started circling the room as Abby rushed to her sister's side.

"Elizabeth!" Abby managed to choke out.

Elizabeth opened her heavy lidded eyes and stared at her sister. She tried to raise her head, but stopped after a second.

"I think I bumped my head."

Abby waved at the security guards, so they let David go and he dashed over, nearly slipping on the tile floor.

David stood by Elizabeth's bed and she turned to look at him. For a second they stared at each other.

"David?" She said softly.

David's red rimmed eyes glimmered . "Lizzy."

Trembling, David reached down and finally touched her hand. It was like an electric shock ran through him every time they touched.

"David…" Elizabeth began, her voice hoarse from not speaking. David raised Elizabeth's hand to his mouth and kissed it. They were completely unaware of the audience that was staring at them in rapt attention. "David, I never said it. I love you."

He reached his hand down and gently slid her blonde hair off her forehead.

By that time the entire hospital staff was crowded around the two people and word of was spreading of the impossible scene.

"That isn't… I mean… how did this…?" Fran began.

Brett cut her off roughly. "It wasn't supposed to." He stood and marched over to the two, roughly shoving David back, breaking the connection of their hands.

"What the hell have you been pulling?" Brett angrily shoved a shocked David.

"David!" Elizabeth weakly protested, before Abby shushed her. She ignored her sister and tried to sit up.

"Elizabeth! Stay there, don't move." David called out, ducking a punch.

"What the hell did you do?" Brett asked again, his face red.

"You ever heard of true love, buddy?"

"This isn't some fairy tale. This is science."

"Yeah? Well take your science and leave her alone, or we'll have a repeat of earlier."

Only Brett and David knew that David was referring too, and pride wouldn't allow Brett to confess that David had punched him and escaped right under his nose.

They stared each other down for a few moments and finally Brett whirled around and stormed off.

David returned to Elizabeth's side and they wheeled her bed to a room, where she underwent a thorough check up. David refused to leave her side, and was more of a hindrance than a help, and finally after Elizabeth's request, he left the room to wait with Abby in the hall.

Abby looked at the man pacing outside her sister's room and shook her head in disbelief.

"I guess I owe you an apology." She said quietly.

David looked up from his steady watch of the door to meet her eyes.

"It's okay."

"No, really. I usually don't chase my sister's prospective boyfriends around with meat cleavers, really I don't."

David laughed, an easy smile coming to his face.

"Well I was a little desperate." David watched his words carefully, aware of how insane the whole thing was.

Abby laughed then quieted, looking at the man. "I still don't understand exactly how… but you saved my sister's life."

"She's the most important person in the world to me." He said simply.

"Thank you."

Just then the door opened and Elizabeth came out in a wheelchair, smiling broadly.

"Lizzy! Hey!" David rushed over and took over wheeling the chair for Fran.

"You okay? You feel alright?"

"David I feel fine!"

"Just checking."

Abby followed David and Elizabeth outside and for a second they all stood outside, taking in the cool spring air and the breeze.

"David?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe we could go get some coffee or something?"

Abby started laughing hard. David smiled, not quite getting the joke.

"My sister the caffeine addict."

David smiled.

"Ahh… I see. Well how about I drop you two lovely ladies at the Starbucks near my… um… your… apartment, and then I can do something real quick."

"What is it you need to do?"

"Nothing, just nothing. Um… A quick errand."

Elizabeth smiled as David gallantly tried to cover something up.

"That would be great."

David dropped the two sisters off at Starbucks, holding onto Elizabeth a moment too long before saying goodbye and kissing her a bit longer than a normal goodbye kiss.

He then drove off and went to a few stores, finally arriving back at his apartment with an armful of packages.

David quickly set to work, and then finally left to go meet Elizabeth and Abby.

He pulled up and saw them outside, sitting at a table. He stared for a second, hidden behind his windshield, in unabashed wonder. Elizabeth had been in a coma, but now she was here. That amazing, slightly obsessive compulsive, but strikingly beautiful, inside and out, girl loved him. Him. The guy who used to get picked on in gym class, who people had hardly given another glance too.

He got out of the car and when she saw him, Elizabeth smiled broadly.

He held out his hand to help Elizabeth up and she stayed in his arms for a moment, looking up at him.

Abby politely bowed out, kissing her sister on the cheek, then finally leaving.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

David supported her on his arm the entire walk to his car, lest she feel weak in the slightest.

They were climbing the stairs to their apartment when Elizabeth turned and faced him on the landing outside their door.

"I love you."

"I love you too and-" David was cut off as Elizabeth pressed her lips against his.

A moment later when they pulled away, David smiled a little disoriented and tried to put the key in the lock, missing it several times before Elizabeth took it from him and opened the door, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

They entered the room and Elizabeth gasped.

Rose petals littered the floor, leading up to a shiny object on the table.

Elizabeth went closer and started laughing and crying at the same time.

"A cappuccino machine." She started laughing again.

"David I love you. Thank you so much."

"For your caffeine fixes."

"But I won't be pulling 26 hour days anymore."

"You won't?" The corners of David's eyes crinkled up as he smiled.

"I'll have better things to do with my time."

David smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

**Well that was it, sorry it was really implausible, because I mean, come on, the girl's been in a coma, she can't get up right away, lol but the movie was pretty impossible too. That's my only defense. Besides I checked every day to see if there were any Just Like Heaven stories and I finally had to give in and write one myself! Lol So I hope you guys enjoyed, I know it's fluffy and pointless… but hey, that's what I do best. ****J**

**Please review!**

**-Laura**


End file.
